


Homeshift (Homestuck Fancomic) [WIP]

by sleepy_poltergeist



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: Fan Comics, Multi, webcomic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_poltergeist/pseuds/sleepy_poltergeist
Summary: A young lady stands in her bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 13th of April, is this young woman's birthday. Though it was sixteen years since she was given life, it is only today she will be given a name!





	Homeshift (Homestuck Fancomic) [WIP]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homestuck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/746226) by Andrew Hussie. 



You are KATE EGBERT. You have a love of POP CULTURE, OLDER COMEDY MOVIES, AQUATIC ANIMALS, and you enjoy playing VIDEO GAMES, you also are an aspiring WRITER. And as you already know, it's your BIRTHDAY!

What will you do now?

**[Kate: Check Pesterchum >]**

* * *


End file.
